Vernissage
Rádio Sermonettes ;Hakim Bey O que é tão engraçado a respeito da Arte? A Arte foi gargalhada até a morte pelo dadá? Ou talvez este sardonicídio se deu ainda antes, com a primeira performance do Ubu Rei? Ou com a gargalhada sarcástica de fantasma-da-ópera do Baudelaire, que tanto perturbava seus bons amigos burgueses? O que é engraçado a respeito da Arte (apesar de ser mais engraçado-peculiar do que engraçado-haha) é a visão do cadáver que se recusa a cair, esta gincana de mortos-vivos, este teatro de marionetes macabro com todas as cordas ligadas ao Capital (um plutocrata inchado tipo Diego Rivera), este simulacro moribundo zumbizando freneticamente por aí, fingindo ser a única coisa viva de verdade em todo o Universo. Em face de uma ironia como esta, uma duplicidade tão extrema que chega a um abismo intransponível, qualquer poder de cura de uma gargalhada-na-arte tem que ser no mínimo tomado como suspeito, a propriedade ilusória de uma auto-proclamada elite ou pseudo-vanguarda. Para haver uma vanguarda genuína, a Arte deveria estar indo a algum lugar, e há muito tempo já que este não é o caso. Mencionamos Rivera; certamente nenhum outro artista político genuínamente engraçado chegou a pintar em nosso século – mas para que fim? Trotskysmo! A mais morta e sem saída das políticas do século XX! Nenhum poder de cura aqui – apenas o barulho oco da zombaria sem poder, ecoando através do abismo. Para curar, primeiro se destrói – e a arte política que falha em destruir o alvo de seu riso acaba fortificando exatamente as forças que pretende atacar. "O que não me mata me deixa mais forte," diz com desprezo a figura suína em sua cartola brilhante (imitando Nietzsche, é claro, pobre Nietzsche, que tentou gargalhar todo o século dezenove até a morte, mas acabou como um cadáver vivo, cuja irmã lhe amarrou cordas em seus membros para fazê-lo dançar para os fascistas). Não há nada particularmente misterioso ou metafísico sobre o processo. As circunstâncias, a pobreza, certa vez forçaram Rivera a aceitar um trabalho para vir aos EUA e pintar um mural – para Rockfeller! – o próprio arquétipo máximo de leitão da Wall Street! Rivera fez de seu trabalho uma peça gritante de panfletagem comunista – e então Rockfeller a apagou. Como se isto não fosse engraçado o bastante, a piada de verdade é que Rockfeller poderia ter saboreado a vitória ainda mais docemente não destruindo o trabalho, mas pagando por ele e exibindo-o, transformando-o em Arte, esse parasita banguela da decoração de interiores, essa piada. O sonho do Romantismo: que o mundo-realidade dos valores burgueses poderia de alguma maneira ser persuadido a consumir, a absorver, uma arte que à primeira vista se parecesse com todo o resto da arte (livros para ler, quadros para pendurar na parede, etc.), mas que secretamente infeccionaria a realidade com algo mais, que mudaria a maneira como essa realidade se vê, a subverteria, colocaria no lugar os valores revolucionários da arte. Este também foi o sonho do surrealismo. Até mesmo o dadá, apesar de seu descarado show de cinismo, ainda ousava ter esperanças. Do Romantismo ao Situacionismo, de Blake a 1968, o sonho de cada vitória sobre o ontem se tornou a decoração de sala de cada amanhã – comprado, mastigado, reproduzido, vendido, consignado a museus, bibliotecas, universidades e outros mausoléus, esquecido, perdido, ressurrecto, tornado em loucura nostálgica, reproduzido, vendido, etc., etc., ad nauseam. Para entender o quanto Cruikshank ou Daumier ou Grandville ou Rivera ou Tzara ou Duchamp destruíram a visão burguesa do mundo de seus tempos, é preciso se enterrar numa tempestade de referências históricas e se alucinar – já que, de fato, a destruição-pelo-riso foi um sucesso teóríco mas um fracasso na realidade – o peso morto da ilusão falhou em mover uma polegada com a gargalhada histérica, o ataque do riso. Não foi a sociedade burguesa que entrou em colapso no final, foi a arte. À luz do trote que foi pregado em nós, é como se o artista contemporâneo fosse colocado entre duas escolhas (uma vez que o suicídio não é uma solução): um, seguir lançando ataque atrás de ataque, movimento atrás de movimento, na esperança de que um dia (logo) "a coisa" vai ficar tão fraca, tão vazia, que vai evaporar e nos deixar sozinhos no campo de batalha; ou dois, começar imediatamente agora a viver como se a batalha já estivesse vencida, como se hoje o artista já não fosse um tipo especial de pessoa, mas cada pessoa um tipo especial de artista (foi isto que os Situacionistas chamaram de "a supressão e realização da arte"). Ambas estas opções são tão "impossíveis" que agir em qualquer uma delas seria uma piada. Não precisaríamos fazer arte "engraçada" por que apenas fazer arte seria engraçado o suficiente para soltar os intestinos. Mas pelo menos seria a nossa piada (quem pode dizer com certeza que falharíamos? "Eu amo não conhecer o futuro" – Nietzsche). Para que possamos começar a jogar este jogo, devemos provavelmente estabelecer certas regras para nós mesmos: :1. Não há questões. Não existe esse negócio de sexismo, fascismo, especismo, visualismo, ou nenhum outra "franquia de questão" que possa ser separada do complexo social e tratada com um "discurso" como um "problema". Há apenas a totalidade que une todas estas "questões" ilusórias na completa falsidade de seu discurso, tornando todas as opiniões, prós e contras, apenas bens-de-pensamento para serem compradas e vendidas. E esta totalidade é ela própria uma ilusão, um pesadelo maligno do qual estamos tentando (através da arte, do humor, ou de qualquer outro meio) despertar. :2. Tanto quanto possível, qualquer coisa que façamos deve ser feita fora da estrutura psíquica/econômica gerada pela totalidade como o espaço permissível para o jogo da arte. Como, você pergunta, nós ganharemos a vida sem galerias, agentes, museus, publicação comercial, a NEA''National Endowment for the Arts'', uma entidade governamental americana que financia as artes. e outras agências em benefício das artes? Bem, ninguém precisa pedir pelo improvável. Mas ainda devemos exigir o "impossível" – ou então, por que diabos uma pessoa é artista?! Não é o suficiente ocupar um pedestal sagrado e especial chamado Arte de cima do qual se zomba da estupidez e injustiça do mundo "quadrado". A arte é parte do problema. O Mundo da Arte enfiou sua cabeça na própria bunda, e faz-se necessário sair disto – ou então viver em uma paisagem cheia de merda. :3. Claro que se deve "ganhar a vida" de alguma maneira – mas o essencial aqui é viver. Seja o que for que fizermos, qualquer que seja a opção que escolhamos (talvez todas elas), ou o quanto nos comprometamos, devemos rezar para nunca confundir arte com vida: a Arte é breve, a Vida é longa. Devemos estar preparados para navegar, nomadizar, escapar de todas as redes, nunca estabilizar, viver através de várias artes, fazer nossas vidas melhores que nossa arte, fazer da arte nosso grito em vez de nossa desculpa. :4. O riso que cura (em oposição à gargalhada corrosiva e venenosa) pode apenas surgir de uma arte que é séria – séria, mas não sóbria. Morbidez sem sentido, niilismo cínico, tendências de frivolidade pós-moderna, reclamar/praguejar/resmungar (o culto liberal da "vítima"), exaustão, hiperconformidade irônica Baudrillardiana – nenhuma destas opções é séria o suficiente, e ao mesmo tempo nenhuma é intoxicada o bastante para servir aos nossos propósitos, muito menos para provocar o nosso riso. :Tradução: Norma Nicht :Revisão: Bruno Cardoso Categoria:Rádio Sermonettes, de Hakim Bey